Your Lie in April Alternate Ending
by Phoebe F
Summary: This is a much less tear-jerking ending to Your Lie in April.


Your Lie in April Alternate Ending

Kousei pushed down the butterflies in his stomach. He was about to cross a line that could never be crossed back over. He opened the door to Kaori's parent's bakery and scanned the room. When he saw her mother, he walked over to her. She greeted him with a smile, which helped calm his nerves. After making small talk, he timidly asked her if it would be ok for him to ask Kaori out on a date. Luckily, she agreed, and informed Kousei that he was the only guy that Kaori ever talked about. Kousei was relieved, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship if she rejected him.

The next day, he made sure he looked his best. When he arrived at school, he saw Kaori chatting with some friends under a cherry blossom tree. He went over and asked kaori if he could speak with her in private. Her friends snickered and made kissy faces, but Kaori agreed. Kousei led her over to a bench. They sat down, and Kousei did it. He asked her out. Kaori's whole face lit up as he asked the question. She said yes and raced over to her friends to tell them the good news. Kousei turned around to head to homeroom, and he saw Watari, his best friend, standing right there. He snickered and teased him all the way to class. However, not everyone was happy. Tsubaki, his other friend, happened to like him. She was down the whole day, and though Kousei tried to cheer her up by saying that they were still good friends, she was still depressed.

Their first date would be on April 31st, but a week before then, tragedy struck the Miyazono family. Kaori was diagnosed with the disease known as ALS two years ago, and the doctors said that it was just kicking in now. She was immediately hospitalized. She was so weak that she couldn't walk, and it was hard for her body to keep down food. The doctors said that it would be a miracle if she lived. There was an antidote, however, but it was extremely expensive. No matter how many family members donated to the cause, they just couldn't afford it. Kousei was heartbroken. Just when he and Kaori had gotten together, she wouldn't survive. However, a genius idea struck him. A while back, when his mother was still alive, he had entered a contest and gotten first place. The prize was $10,000. He had been saving it for an emergency, and this qualified. He just had to get it in time. Kousei rushed over to the bank and withdrew the money, though the banker did seem suspicious. After all, it's quite unusual for a kid to take such a large sum of money.

The next day, after school, he hurried to the hospital to find Kaori's parents. When he found them and presented the money, they were speechless. Her mother burst into tears and rushed to tell Kaori. Her father thanked Kousei multiple times. To repay him, he told Kousei that he would never again have to pay for anything in their bakery. With the antidote, Kaori recovered within two weeks, and it was all because of Kousei. They finally had their delayed date, and many more followed throughout all of high school. When it came time to pick a college, they decided to go to the same one: Shobi College of Music. Kousei and Kaori excelled there. At their college graduation, he proposed to her, which was met with tears and a joyful nodding of the head.

Five years later, they had a beautiful daughter, who they named Saki, after Kousei's mother, A few days years later, Kaori gave birth to a son. They named him Yoshiyuki, after her father. Kousei went on to become a world class pianist, where he played at many famous places, such as Carnegie Hall. After ten years of traveling around the world playing at many prestigious events, he quit. His time at home was far too little, which meant that he only saw his wife about twice a month. After Kousei quit, he became a piano teacher, and was just as good at that job. His students loved him, and went on to become almost as good as he. Kaori played the violin until her dying days. She would go somewhere in the world for one week per month and play at many competitions, events, and place. She often won first place and was known worldwide. Their children followed in their footsteps, and soon everyone knew about the Arima family.


End file.
